There are methods and related apparatus to eliminate many direct hand operations in hauling and setting long fishing lines, and in so doing to receive, store, and deploy skates, comprised of ground line, gangions, and their hooks, and during the deployment to automatically bait the departing hooks. Kenneth F. Tison in his U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,630 and 3,841,011, and with Oliver L. Tremoulet, Jr. in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,632, illustrate and describe such long fishing line baiting, setting, hauling, handling, and storage, centering on the use of multiple rotatable reels to receive the ground line, while at the same time selectively receiving the hooks on spokes projecting from these reels.
Also there have been and are methods and related apparatus to improve trotline fishing, wherein a plurality of hooks, no closer than 3 feet, are attached to a main fishing line by stringers or leaders, and the main fishing line is placed between spaced stakes in a body of water, or between a stake and a boat in a stream, lake, bay, etc. As illustrated and described in many patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,100,763; 2,158,947; 2,531,643; 2,541,920; 2,670,565; 3,029,545; 3,047,978; 3,466,785; 3,626,630; 3,775,894; 3,842,530; and 3,945,144, trotline receiver-holder-dispenser apparatus of various configurations are being provided, so a fisherman may handle such a trotline, with its multiple hooks and leaders, without entanglements and without hook injury to himself or herself. Apparently, only one receiver-holder-dispenser apparatus is used at one end location of an overall trotline fishing line.
Also a Mustad long fishing line apparatus is utilized. It is believed that non movable racks are used which receive fish hooks along or at their top portions.